Crystellagon High: Second Year
by Melody Faith The Fox
Summary: It's second year at the crazy high school and it's not going to get any easier for Sonic. WARNING: Various pairings, a few M bits and pure craziness at times.
1. Second Time 'Round

**I do not own any of the official SEGA characters, I only own my own characters and the setting. Other characters that I do not own belong to the respective authors.**

Well, here we go again ^^ Much more planned and a lot better than First Year ^^

* * *

**Crystellagon High: Second Year**

**Chapter 1 - Second Time 'Round**

An alarm blared beside the bed of Sonic the Hedgehog, it was 8:30am and the sun was shining in through the window. The young hedgehog had just slept off a tough night of rescuing abused chao in an attempt to help the resistance group called Phoenix in stopping illegal activities concerning the poor creatures. The door to his bedroom creaked open, a furry cream muzzle poked into the room. Sonic moaned softly in his sleep as he slammed his hand down on the alarm, silencing it. A cream and brown spotted dog jumped on to the bed and began to lick his master's face. Tails walked into the room smirking as Sonic began to smile, a red hue spreading across the hedgehog's face.

"Amy...?" He mumbled.

"No, Muttski." The dog said, only Sonic could understand him, thanks to an alien implant.

"WOAH!" Sonic jumped, sitting upright in his bed.

"Hey, what's that rising from the sheets?" Tails laughed, Sonic pulled the blankets up and yelled.

"**GET OUT!**"

...

Half an hour later, Sonic walked to the dining table in the kitchen, Tails burst out laughing at the appearance. Sonic cursed as he sat down at the table, his father was reading the paper in front of them while his mother was making him breakfast.

"Boys, Colonel Daku called." Bernadette informed.

"You're going back to Crystellagon." Jules added.

"What?" Tails cried.

"You can't be serious!"

"They are serious..." Sonic growled. He was at the entrance of the new school, recently relocated next to a beach and turned into a boarding school. He huffed as he continued to drag his luggage with him; a paper was in his hand. "Tails, why does he have to do this to us all the time?"

"I don't know, but I know it isn't because any of Melody's family is missing." The fox pointed out, the two sisters of Melody, a green and gold fox, were walking confidently through the crowds of admirers; all still remembered the day they were freed. "Melody told me they were coming here to become better acquainted with commoners. They seem to be pretty popular already."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Boys!" A blue and white fox ran over to them with a red and gold cat, the blue fox wore a black shirt with a black skirt with her blue detached sleeves and her blue heels. She wore blue eye shadow and lipstick and didn't have her crown. She flicked her orange fringe and brown hair out of her face as she smiled. The red cat wore a white blouse with black pants and black heels; she had black eye shadow and black lipstick on as well as having no crown. Her long black hair covered half of her face, her golden eyes shining through clearly. "We still haven't had a chance to thank you for last year."

"Yeah, we got you a good dorm." Topaz added quietly.

"You what?" Tails questioned.

"You'll be bunking with..." Krystal took out a piece of paper. "Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge. For now at least."

"Nice." Sonic quipped. "How do you know anyway?"

"I'm the acting ruler of Aridia, how do you think? Everything is reported to me since it's within Aridia's borders; I know everything about the school. Unfortunately I also know whose principal and deputy principal..."

"Let me guess..." Sonic sighed.

"No, Wulph is only a teacher. Besides, he's come back to our side. But his cousin, Victoria, however... Unfortunately she's brought Hideaka along for the ride too..."

"Even better. Especially if he challenges us to a game of Mobian Poker and we win."  
[A/N: Mobian Poker is poker with no cards on the table and a seven card hand.]

"Well, that I could not help..." She looked at her paper again. "Well, there's a considerable amount of people here this year... Topaz, Melody, Harmony and I are all together... Maria and Tikal are here?"

"Shadow's going to be happy about that." Tails laughed, earning a sudden whack over the head from Shadow. "**OW!**"

"Nice to see you too, Shadz." Sonic quipped. "Not with Wulph again or even Victoria this year then?"

"_Shut up_, Sonic... I couldn't prevent that... And I would never go near that damn woman."

"Nah, coulda just come to us and we wouldn't have had to go through all of that shit."

"What would I have done? Suck _you_ off instead?" The students around them suddenly turned to look at him, Shadow growled as he Chaos Controlled away.

"That poor boy..." Krystal mumbled.

"Nah, Shadz is used to it. Besides, he's too proud to come to us."

"Look who's talking..." Tails snickered.

"What was that?" Sonic glared at the fox, who instantly stepped away.

"So why did Daku call you here?" Krystal asked.

"How did yo- Right... Dunno, maybe Victoria's taking Wulph's place in having another crack at it."

"Yes, well..."

"You don't know?"

"The Iron Queen is here." Topaz said quietly. "She's going to kill us all..."

"WHAT?" Sonic and Tails shouted.

Topaz turned away, her gaze was soothing. "She's going to pick us off...one by one...in the most gruesome ways... The first person is going to be _you_, Sonic..."

"N-now come on, Topaz..." Sonic said uneasily. "You don't know that for sure..."

"She will...she will kill us all... My predictions have told me that we will all _die_..."

* * *

Please review ^^ Hope you enjoy the story ^^


	2. Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer is same as last chapter. Other authors and their characters listed after chapter.**

Well, here's chapter two~! Next chapter class begins!

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 2 - Here We Go Again**

Three girls walked into an empty dorm. They all sighed as they put their luggage down. One was a black and red wolf cross fox with shoulder length brown hair. On her forehead was the symbol of the Feral Marked tribe, the Caariahs. She wore the junior uniform, a white and black sailor suit and a black skirt, with her red and white heeled boots, her black waist cape, dark grey lycra shorts and various coloured rings on her hands. Her bright green eyes scanned the room, she smiled. Beside her were a human girl with long black wavy hair and brown eyes and an orange fox with tied purple hair and pink eyes. The human wore the junior uniform as well a necklace with a gold and silver South America pendant, blue and white wristbands and ankleband and no shoes. The fox wore the senior uniform, a black and white sailor suit and black skirt, with her dark grey vest with green edges, black fingerless gloves, black and green goggles with clear lenses and orange and white shoes.

"Well, I guess we should find a room each." The wox huffed.

"I'm taking the biggest room here." The fox said bluntly as she walked away.

"Just don' make too much of a mess with all your techno-shit, Ash."

"Shut up, Mikkah."

"So, we bunkin' together, Eli?"

"Yeah. I think it'd be better."

"Good, let's go before anyone else get here. And let's hope Silver gets here with Melani soon before I decide to burn him a new hole."

"Awww, somebody misses their daughter, how sweet~!" Mikkah slapped her. "Ow!"

...

A white wolf with crystal eyes and a high bun walked to a small dorm. She wore the junior uniform with black open toee like sandals that came to inches below her knees. She opened the door and looked around. It was small and it was deserted. Just right. She walked through the lobby to a room. She opened the door and looked around, a single bed, an oak desk, a blue swivel chair and a chest of draws. Perfect for a start. She entered and put her bag down on the bed and unzipped it. The walls were a light blue colour and the carpet a dark blue. The wolf smiled discreetly as she put her clothes into the draws before going to the door and sticking a 'Do Not Enter' sign on it, then the words 'Issaru's Room' above the sign. Issaru sighed as she returned to unpacking. A female voice called from the lobby. Issaru poked her head out of the room to see who it was.

"Yo~! Anyone here?" A human girl with long brown hair was looking around. Her bright emerald green eyes spotted Issaru. She waved happily. "Hi~!" She wore the junior uniform, the shirt revealing her mid-riff, with black elbow-length gloves and red and black boots. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Yes..."

"Sweet, got the place to ourselves~! I'm Rosetta, you can call me Storm."

"Issaru."

"Nice to meet ya!"

...

A dark green cat smiled as he entered his chosen room. It was quaint but withstandable. Along with the dark green fur, he had a white chest, tip of tail, muzzle and stomach. He also had two light green bangs with the left one longer than the right. He wore a white school shirt and grey pants with his Burton hoodie over the shirt. He threw his bag on to the bed and began unpacking. A door slam pulled him away from his clothes. He walked out of his room and waved at the four newcomers.

The first person he noticed was a blue Husky dog that was six feet tall pure muscle, even though he didn't look it with his pretty boy face with bright orange eyes. He wore the junior uniform with chinese purple slippers, fingerless black gloves and a black head band. The next was the albino cat. Her red eyes stood out from her white face and shoulder-length hair. She wore the junior uniform too with black boots with one inch high heels, dark grey elbow-length fingerless gloves, and a black bow in her shoulder length hair. Next to them were a leopard and a fox. The leopard had golden fur with black spots, her lengthy hair framed her face and matched her well proportioned figure with fetching slitted satin eyes. She too wore the junior uniform, as did the fox beside her. Her sailor suit was tight and long, her skirt short. With those she wore dark purple boots that stop above her knees and black silk fingerless gloves. The fox stood close by her. He had blood red fur with white on his torso and hands, he was nothing but bulky muscles and he had pure looking sky blue slitted glowing eyes covered by his sunglasses. He wore a black hoody that had black fur in the hood and around the ends of the sleeves over his shirt, his grey pants were baggy, and wore black combat boots and black fingerless leather gloves.

The cat smiled as he walked towards them.

"Hi~! I'm Charge. You guys living here?"

"Yes.." The albino said quietly. "I'm Natalia.."

"Gin." The husky greeted.

"Jazmin." The leopard growled flirtatiously.

"Vix..." The fox huffed.

"Nice to meet you guys~!"

...

A white hedgehog walked into an already busy dorm. She had quills going to her shoulders with the tips dark blue with some over her left eye, her eyes were light green. She wore the junior uniform with black boots with red tips. She looked around, Mikkah, Eli and Ash were talking with a yellow hedgehog and an orange echidna. They were Maria and Tikal, two famous women and both very cheerful. There were four other women in the room, looks like this was going to be a female dorm. Three were bunched together, probably sisters.

They were all a very dark grey colour and they all wore the junior uniform, two were cats and the other a hedgehog. The first cat had blood red hair in two massive side-tied ponytails, crimson eyes and two downward pointing spines on each side of her head with red tips. She wore black and red striped knee length socks with black goth boots with her uniform. The other cat had long black hair in two ponytails streaked with neon pink that barely reached her mid-back, bright pink eyes and had Shadow-like spines with neon pink stripes. With her uniform she wore black fingerless gloves, mid-thigh pink and black striped socks, goth boots and on her face she wore black eye shadow and pink lipstick. The hedgehog had short spiked black, violet-tipped hair with long purple tipped drooping quills. Her eyes were a soft violet colour and protruding from her back were large black butterfly wings with purple swirls and a skull on the top half of each wing. She wore with her uniform thigh length black and dark purple striped socks and flat shoes, on her face was black eye shadow and purple lipstick.

Chaos went to an empty room and dumped her luggage. She walked out to the group and smiled as she waved.

"Hi."

"Hi~!" The pink cat smiled.

"I'm Chaos."

"Scarlett." The red cat pouted.

"Magenta~." The pink one laughed.

"Viola..." The purple hedgehog pouted.

"Nice to meet you." Chaos sighed. "Do you know why we have to be in uniform?"

"Yeah, we have our first class at eleven after everyone settles in." Scarlett informed. "There will still be people coming in over the next few days."

"Great."

A black hedgehog with very dark blue stripes walked past them. She wore the senior uniform, her top showing off her mid-riff, she also wore a 24k gold locket around her neck and flat shoes. She huffed as she looked around. Magenta noticed her and waved. The hedgehog sighed as she walked over to the group.

"Hi~!"

"Hi..."

"I'm Magenta, this is Scarlett, Viola and Chaos~!"

"Brea."

"Nice to meet you~!"

"Anyone know who the principal is this time?" Chaos asked.

"No." Scarlett and Viola replied.

"Nope~!" Magenta smiled.

"I do." Brea spoke up.

"Who's it this time? Wulph? Eggman? Snively?"

"Partly correct. Wulph is only a teacher, and he's on the good side this time. Eggman is behind the scenes from what I've heard and Snively is a deputy principal. The Iron Queen is the new principal. Victoria is the other deputy."

"Hang on, who the hell is Victoria?" Chaos questioned.

"I've heard that she's Wulph's cousin. And that they have a very intimate relationship."

"What? Incest? Ew!" Scarlett stuck out her tongue.

"Actually~..." Mikkah leaned over to the group. "I've done reports on Victoria, the relationship's intimate but one-sided. I looked up the crime, incestual rape."

"Rape...?" Magenta muttered.

"Yep. We've done surveillance too, Wulph hates her, he flinches everytime she goes near him and he gets extremely nervous when she hangs around."

"Whoa." Brea gasped. "And they let this witch in?"

"Yep. Same thing happened last year with Wulph and Eggman. Besides, Victoria really only preys on Wulph and anyone who does good. ... Oh fuck! Why didn't I realise it sooner!" Mikkah put a hand through her hair. "That damn woman's going to be after me..."

"Why?" Scarlett asked. "Why would she?"

"I've got orders to investigate her... One slip-up and I'm dead."

"Why?" Magenta asked.

"Just like Wulph, she's bi...! Oh, why did I have to become a Caariah?"

Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder. "Mikkah, we talked about this."

"B-but Victoria-"

"It's fine. You'll be fine. Just remember basic stealth training."

"I..I'm just scared of what could happen..."

"For the last time, you'll be fine!"

"I'd listen to her, Mikkah." Scarlett smiled. "We've heard about your team, you'll do great."

"Thanks...but I better prepare for the first mission for tonight..." Mikkah walked away, Elizabeth followed her while shouting.

"That girl worries too much." Chaos sighed.

...

Scourge laughed as he put his feet up on the lounge. He was practically king of the place. A black hedgehog with purple fur tattoos walked to him. He had four long spikes tipped with purple sticking out from his left ear with four long spikes going down striped with purple. Around his eyes were purple eyeliner, a purple stripe on each side of his muzzle, a stripe along each arm and leg from the elbow and knee down, a purple stripe down his chest and stomach and a purple ring around his mid-thigh. He wore a red coat over the senior uniform with his unique gloves and black boots. He also wore a pair of small red glasses and a belt which carried an extendable staff similar to his gloves. He looked down at Scourge with a blank expression.

"What is it, Hideaka?"

"Scourge-san, there is another two here."

"Who?"

"Well, Diamond-chan is hiding in her room with her dear little baby," Scourge scoffed. "And there is an echidna here by the name of Gabriel."

"Gabriel?"

"Remember the story we heard about Mikkah-chan? During the Caariah-Fury War?"

"Ah! Now I remember! Good to have someone else on our side."

The echidna in question walked past them. He was brown with blue dreadlocks and fringe, his eyes green, the gold and silver mark of the Black Furies on his forehead. He wore the junior uniform with his red and white hooded jacket, black eather fingerless gloves and blue and green runners. He huffed in acknowledgement as he dragged his luggage to an empty room. He threw the bag on to his bed as Scourge and Hideaka stood at the door.

"So you're Gabriel?" Scourge asked.

"What do you want?"

"We just want to know if it's true." Hideaka smirked.

"What's true?"

"You know...the whole thing with Mikkah during the war."

"Yes, it's true. Why?"

"You owe me ten bucks, Hideaka!" Scourge laughed.

"Shimatta!" Hideaka crossed his arms and frowned. "Kaire!"

"Don't give me that shit and just give me my money!"

Hideaka grumbled as he reached for his wallet and pulled the money out. "Baka!"

"Baka to you too, mate. I know at least a little Japanese, thank you very much."

Scourge whacked him over the head as he left. Hideaka growled as he followed. Gabriel sighed.

"It'll be worth the idiots, Mikkah... Just to be with you again..."

* * *

How was that? ^^ Here are the used OCs so far listed by appearence~! The rest, including those submitted after this chapter will be in the next two chapters. Submissions will close after chapter three is posted.

Mikkah, Elizabeth and Ashley - Melody Faith The Fox

Issaru - IssaruWolf

Rosetta 'Storm' - Melody Faith The Fox

Charge - Charge the Cat

Gin, Natalia, Vix and Jazmin - Shirogami or Kurogami (sorry I can't use the other two)

Chaos - inudemon02

Scarlett, Magenta and Viola - Shadowspeed2020

Brea - GoddessGidrah29

Hideaka and Gabriel - Melody Faith The Fox


	3. Class Is Disintegrated

Well, here's chapter three ^^ By the way, if any of the authors already here have evil characters, please submit them, I need two so be quick!

Please vote in my new poll, you never know, you could influence future chapters~!

* * *

**Crystellagon High: Second Year**

**Chapter 3 - Class Is Disintegrated**

A red and black cat with long wavy silver hair rushed around the campus. She brushed her hair out of her bright green eyes as she began to whimper. She wore a white bodysuit with grey stripes and four white detached sleeves with grey top and bottom, one on each limb and covered the hands and feet. A brown hedgehog with brown hair and long brown spines followed closely behind. He wore a light brown coat and black pants with black shoes. His eyes were a light blue colour and on his left hand was the symbol of the Trojan Knighthood. He sighed as the cat finally stopped and bent over while panting.

"Do you want to know now?"

"No...! I can find it...!"

"No you can't. You have a horrible sense of direction."

"Hey...! If I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it...!"

"It's back in the opposite direction."

"Thank you...!"

"Oh, come on." The hedgehog huffed as he scooped her up and carried her bridal style. The cat blushed lightly. "Firenza, I do wish you'd stop pushing yourself like this."

"Atticus... But I have to! I have to be good at this job or I won't have any source of money!"

"So you can't find a modelling contract, that doesn't mean you give up."

"I know..."

"Now don't get lost again." Atticus put her down in front of a huge building full of classrooms. "I have to go to the labs, if you need anything, I'll be there."

"Okay..."

...

Shadow huffed as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. Beside him were Rouge and a blue hedgehog with red stripes. Her eyes were red, her hair tied up and long and her fringe like Amy's. She wore the senior uniform and black elbow length gloves and red and black heels. She sighed as she attached herself to his arm.

Blaze and Tikal were talking with Chaos and Storm. In the corner of the room were Hideaka and two other boys. One was a bright yellow hedgehog that wore the senior uniform with a jacket, he was Sulfur. The other was a dark blue hedgehog with cyan eyes, he was Alias. His quills went to his shoulders. His limbs and torso were robotic, his torso red and his limbs gunmetal grey and were almost carbon copies of his brother's. He wore the senior uniform too but had his shirt unbuttoned. Sitting with Gin was Alias' brother, Miles 'Frost', a red hedgehog, and a grey and brown wolf called Ordoz. The hedgehog also had cyan eyes, four quills shaped like Sonic's, six quills on his back and non-waterproof robotic limbs. He wore the senior uniform, his pants baggy, and a white long sleeved shirt underneath his black school shirt, cyan sneakers with a white front half and white gloves. The wolf had yellow eyes and a short, flat, rounded tail. He wore the junior uniform with brown sneakers.

In the centre of the classroom was a lavender wolf. She had long crimson red hair and golden eyes. She wore the senior uniform with a long skirt and no shoes. She was quietly reading a novel while trying to ignore the group of boys nearby. The door slammed open. Everyone looked at the entrance and flinched.

"Oh come on..." Shadow sighed.

"**RIGHT! EVERYONE EITHER SHUTS UP OR GETS KILLED!**" A black cat with green eyes and a large chest stormed into the room. She wore a long navy dress with the Star of Life in red over her left breast. She looked heavily pregnant and was struggling to sit down at her desk. Everyone had sat down at their desks silently. Storm put her hand up. "**WHAT?**"

"Uh...are you okay, Nurse Kitt?"

The cat let out a sigh and put a hand over her face. "Yes, Storm. I'm fine. Apart from the fact that I just found out that I'm pregnant with twins like that bastard said I would be."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Chaos asked.

"No! It damn well isn't! I'm not ready to have kids at my age! That bastard knew that as well and took damn advantage of it!"

"Kitt, it'll be fine." Shadow reassured.

"I don't need advice from you, _Numb Nuts_." Kitt spat. Shadow and Diamond both slide down a little as they looked away blushing. "Now, I can't stand up for a long time so I'm going to get any of you lot to write on the board for me. We're starting sex ed this term so open your books, laptops, whatever and make a title page. Now, who can tell me a little about love?" Kitt instantly shot a glare at Shadow and Diamond. "Shadow, Diamond, how about you two, since you obviously love each other very much and all the damn time?"

"We'd...rather not." Shadow muttered.

"Oh, why? Because you do it more than we all thought, hm?" Kitt smirked, Shadow covered his ears. "**I SAID ENLIGHTEN US!**"

"Uh... Can't we just get The Talk? It'd be much easier."

"**I SAID-!**"

"All right! Geez..." Shadow cleared his throat so he sounded as unemotional as possible. "Love is when two persons share feelings for each other; it could two persons or several. Or a single person or even an amount of persons and inanimate objects. Love is the expression of such feelings and can lead to actions related to sexual intercourse, which is known as the ultimate expression of love."

"...That was good, Shadow. Now, who here is taken?" Storm, Shadow, Diamond, Rouge and Hideaka put their hands up. "And who are these other halves?"

"I have a boyfriend in Station Square called Kayjin." Storm said happily.

"I have a son with Diamond." Shadow mumbled.

"We both love Shadow." Diamond and Rouge growled at each other.

"I have a girlfriend working for the Secret Service." Hideaka smirked.

"**Bullshit!**" Everyone in the class shot at him.

"Heh, I love that reaction. Here then, look through my phone." Hideaka threw his phone over to Ballista, catching her off-guard. The phone was plain, disguising what was within. Ballista reluctantly went into the photo album, her face paling at the photos of Hideaka and the SS member sharing intimate moments. Ballista growled as she threw the phone hard back at Hideaka. He caught it and smirked. "She can bend, can't she?"

"You're disgusting!"

"Who is it?" Tikal asked.

"Reina." Ballista scowled.

The class went quiet, _Reina_? Out of _everyone_ in the Secret Service? Impossible!

"She's class A whore material." Hideaka laughed.

"**HIDEAKA!**" Kitt stood up with her hands on her hips. "**Do not talk about one of the best military minds in Aridian history like that!**"

"I'll talk about her however I like to. I mean, I'm banging the bitch, aren't I?"

"**GET OUT, HIDEAKA!**"

"Whatever." The hedgehog stood up, bowed and left with his hands in his pockets.

Kitt huffed as she sat down. "Anyone else want to argue about this?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. I'll do the roll now. Shadow?"

"Here."

"Hideaka's definitely here... Chaos?"

"Here."

"Gin?"

"Here..."

"Ballista?"

"Here..."

"Blaze?"

"Here."

"Rouge?"

"Here."

"Diamond?"

"Here."

"Alias and Miles?"

"Here."

"Ordoz?"

"Here."

"Rosetta?"

"Here."

"And Sulfur?"

"Here..."

"Okay. Storm and Ordoz, can you please tell me about hybrids and pure Mobians, Overlanders and humans, please?"

"Yep!" Storm and Ordoz both stood up.

"Storm, please tell us about the difference between Overlanders and humans."

"The difference between Overlanders and humans is simple. I have been mistaken for an Overlander often before, the difference is that Overlanders generally have three fingers and one thumb on each hand compared to humans with four fingers and one thumb. They are also a lot more aggressive than humans, which was a contributing factor to the Great War between the Overlanders and the House of Acorn, and also the rise of the original Doctor Robotnik."

"I'm impressed, Storm." Kitt smiled. "You've only been in this time for a couple of years and you've already learned a lot of the history."

"Thanks, Kitt."

"You're welcome. Ordoz, can you tell me about hybrids?"

"Yes, Nurse Kitt. Hybrids, or half-breeds, as they are more commonly known," Ordoz said as he looked over at Storm. Storm narrowed her eyes at the subtle insult. "...are the offspring of two different species. Common examples are the outcast Outsiders of the Feral Marked tribes found around Aridia and around other communities. Outsiders, like Reina, are half-Feral Marked and half-whatever her other parent was. Outsiders, like other half-breeds can suffer in society, which shuns most half-breeds. Outsiders are the worst affected, being ignored by both their native tribe, other tribes and society overall. A successful Outsider like Reina is rare, as Aridian statistics show; Outsiders have generally always committed suicide or have been murdered."

"Cute." Storm sneered.

"Other half-breeds like Storm, Draken and even Mikkah can receive this treatment. Mikkah is less likely to because her hybrid nature is subtle and hardly noticeable. Draken, on the other hand would be bullied more because his tail is obvious. Storm is a special case. Because her father was a human Marked and her mother a cat, she is able to hide her neko form with a specially made accessory, in her case a necklace."

"Hmph."

"Wow. That was very detailed, Ordoz. You obviously did your homework."

"Kitt, not to be too frank about this," Frost interrupted. "I would have too."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone knows the history of this school, Kitt." Sulfur added. "You have to come prepared or expect to be killed within your first month here."

"Damn straight." Diamond finished.

"You're pretty much right, but it's more like expect to be raped. Especially with Victoria hanging around."

"I don't get it." Tikal said as she put a finger on her chin. "What's so wrong about Victoria?"

"You haven't heard about Victoria?" Shadow questioned.

"No...?"

"She's a total bitch and a half." Rouge told her. "Not only is she pretty damn ruthless, she loves raping anyone who stands in her way, especially Wulph."

"But...aren't they cousins?"

"From their ancestry down to the darkness of the Mark around their left eye."

"Ew."

...

Meanwhile, in Science, Atticus was at the front of the class writing about atoms as the rest of the class wrote it down. Mikkah, Elizabeth and Ash were all sitting together with Melani, Mikkah's daughter, sitting beside her mother drawing. The child was black with cream skin and yellow and green eyes. Cyan markings surrounded most of her eyes and Silver's cyan hand markings had been inherited. Her hair was styled short and sweet. She wore a long brown leather dress with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. On her feet were long white socks and black leather shoes. Melani giggled as she showed her mother a drawing of their family. Mikkah smiled and stroked her hair before going back to her work.

Nearby were Tails, Melody and Harmony. Melody was a green and gold fox, her waist-long hair tied back, the fringe slightly covering her right eye. She wore the junior uniform, along with Harmony, with white gloves and red sneakers. Harmony, a blue and green wolf cross fox wore black arm bands, black elbow length gloves and no shoes with her uniform. She had short black hair which was spiked at the bottom to the sides; her fringe was large and bouncy; on the back of her head were two large and short ponytails.

In the centre of the classroom were Draken and Issaru. Draken was a human and hedgehog hybrid. His hair was a brown-red colour and was spiky in the back and flat at the front. His eyes were an ocean blue and his tail was red with a blazing orange stripe down the middle. He wore the junior uniform with a pair of old sneakers. Towards the back were Vix, Viola and Natalia. Atticus stopped writing and turned around.

"I think that'll be all for today's lesson." Atticus let everyone finish writing before continuing. "How about we learn about each other? From what Miss Lavita has told me, there are plenty of new faces here. How about we start with the young hero with the adorable little girl?"

"Who? Me, sir?" Mikkah asked.

"Yes, please tell us a little about yourself."

Mikkah looked at Eli and Ash, they nodded. Mikkah sighed; time to make herself a freak to more people. "My name is Michelle Rustikene, but people commonly know me by my nickname, Mikkah, or by my codename, which is also a nickname, but I can't say. I'm Aridian, a part of the Royal Secret Service and Team P-Wood, I'm in a relationship with Silver and..." Mikkah took a deep breath. "I have a daughter with him, although it was purely accidental because I was off my head at the time because of a certain green dickhead." Mikkah ended with an annoyed tone.

"Hmm...From what you just ended your brief biography with and your appearance, I know that it was Silver who was impregnated and not you. And it was Scourge who activated your Caariah side, which was what triggered the pregnancy." The class silenced and stared at Atticus.

"How the hell did you work that out?"

"I've heard about you and your team, as well as having worked with you before. You don't like activating your powers and you don't like it when anyone goes near your Mark. Not being willing means that you lose control of your powers and cannot control anything you do while in your enhanced state. I can also tell it was Silver because if it was you who had the child, you would have bigger hips and bigger breasts, no offense."

"Wow...none taken." Mikkah looked at him. "I heard you were brilliant, but I've never seen it, even when we were working with you."

"Never give away too much or you'll lose an advantage. Reason why the so called brilliant scientist will lose. Next!"

"My name is Elizabeth Amoroso, I'm part of the Royal Secret Service and Team P-Wood, I'm a unique werewolf, my curse is hereditary and on new moons I also transform but I stay in control. I also turn into a normal wolf as the sun disappears."

"Great! Next!"

"My name is Ashley Foxx; I'm also a part of the Royal Secret Service and Team P-Wood. I'm called a genius that rivals Artemis of the elite SS team, but I don't believe it. My family was murdered by the Dragons; I will admit that with honesty. I was taken in by Mikkah and Eli."

"Hmm, interesting, but I already worked all of that out."

"How?" Tails asked.

"Mikkah has obviously lost sleep over, over what I do not know. Elizabeth has also lost sleep, but for a completely different reason. I've been told you take days off after new moons and full moons, that's because you spend the entire night trying to rid yourself of your pain. Ash, you bare scars of your torture by the Dragons. You have lost sleep over it too and your scars are barely visible to the untrained eye, but I can see them clearly."

"Woah..." Ash muttered.

"Anyway, who's next? Draken?"

"My name is Draken; I'm a human-hedgehog hybrid. I plan to become a congressman. I have deadly weapons in my body that can kill in seconds."

"You also have a half-brother who is autistic and a father who is a drunken psycho maniac."

"How?"

"You bare scars from when your father came home drunk and aggressive. You've lost your sleep trying to put your half-brother to sleep and trying to keep him in therapy."

"I'm impressed."

"Issaru?"

"My name is Issaru. There isn't much I can say about myself, but my past has troubled me."

"I see it in your eyes. Your pain. I won't blurt it out, but I can see it. It relates to your family, doesn't it?"

"Yes..."

"I can tell by the way you behave... Anyway. Next? Viola?"

"I'm Viola Shadows. I'm the adopted sister of Scarlett and Magenta. I'm the youngest. I don't have much to say other than that."

"Yes, and could I ask you to please present your little pet before I accidently use it for dissection."

"What?" Viola looked shocked as she brought up a black and purple butterfly the size of a small bird. "How-?"

"I saw it flap its wings a little. Vix?"

"My name is Vix Glenn. I'm an orphan. I live with my adopted sister, Jazmin Kin. That is all."

"No special skills or anything?"

"No."

"Funny, I seem to see differently. I see bruises and scars that tell me you're very skilled."

"So?"

"Just thought I'd say. Natalia?"

"I'm Natalia Nekogami. I'm an albino, and my immune system isn't as strong as others, but I'm very strong."

"I'm sure everyone here will look out for you. Harmony?"

"I'm Harmony Fai- I mean, Guy. We had our last names changed. I'm fourth heir to the throne of Aridia, or is it third...?"

"You're third, Harmony."

"I knew that~!"

"Melody?"

"My name is Melody Guy; I'm second heir to the Aridian throne and leader of the team Phoenix. I'm also the representative for the Republic of Acorn in Aridia."

"Both ways?"

"Yes, I talk with the House of Acorn as the House of Guy's representative as well as representing the Republic in Aridia."

"Excellent, Tails?"

"My name is Miles Prower, or Tails as I'm better known. I'm a mechanic as well as a scientist and I'm a part of the Freedom Fighters."

"Two geniuses, I'm overwhelmed. Well, my name is Atticus Satcha. I'm the leader of a team in the Trojan Knighthood. My other team members are teachers here, try to spot them all."

"Awww, can't you just tell us?" Harmony whined.

"Nope. You have to figure it out for yourself."

"Well, we know who they are, but we aren't telling you." Mikkah teased.

Harmony sped to Mikkah and jumped on to her. "**PLEEEEEEEEAAAASEE?**"

"No! Get off!"

"Harmony, get back here!" Melody scorned.

"Awww..." Harmony walked slowly back to her seat.

"Oh, how rude of me. We've forgotten our youngest class member. Melani, can you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Meli's name is Melani Rustikene! Meli is six! Meli can do this~!" Melani pointed her hand at the sink; water came out of the tap and swirled over to her. Melani giggled as she turned the swirling water into a cute otter. It swam around her as she laughed with utter joy. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh yeah, she became an Aquarion at the end of last year." Mikkah informed. "She doesn't like wearing her water veil or her rings. It's this dry water that's worn like an open vest."

"Interesting."

...

Vector yawned as he leaned back in his chair and nodded to his music. The class was small, but that was enough to start trouble. Sonic and Knuckles were trying to beat each other at making a statue of themselves while Scourge and Gabriel were looking at their phones and texting other students. Silver was talking with a white hawk named Sky. He had brown patches all over him, mist blue eyes and an orange beak and orange feet. He wore the junior uniform with a black hoodie with the kanji for fire on the front. Scourge leaned over to the pair and smirked.

"Hey, Silver? You know your girlfriend?"

"Yes. What about her?"

"You know what I found out about her?"

"What? That she hates your guts?"

"I already knew that and it ain't gonna stop me. Anyway, I found out that the story is true."

"What story?"

"The story about your girlfriend and Gabriel."

"Mikkah told me about that and I told her that I understand."

"God, you're an idiot! I'm just saying me and Gab over here are planning a little something for her."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"We're going to make you watch."

"Go away, Scourge." Silver pushed him away, while watching his reaction. Scourge leaned over to Gabriel and whispered to him, the echidna grinned. Silver rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Sky. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Sky smiled.

"Bastard over there's been after my girlfriend since last year. I don't know what he sees in her other than a sex toy. I mean, I see her as my goddess and all, but everyone else sees her as some weird teenage mum that works for the royal family."

"Maybe he actually loves her?

"Pfft! Don't make me laugh, the only person Scourge would love is himself!"

"Or Sonic."

"What?"

"I've been watching them for the whole period; the way they act is weird."

"What do you mean? Aren't they always fighting?"

"Yeah, but not how you expect. Sonic still fights normally with him, but Scourge is getting more perverted by the second."

"Scourge is gay?"

"Maybe." Sky shrugged.

"How did you work that out?"

"Scourge is being a pervert towards Sonic, everyone knows he's with Amy and everyone knows she's pregnant. Scourge is jealous. And he's Sonic's complete opposite, maybe his sexuality is opposite Sonic's."

"Yeah, but this is Scourge we're talking about here. He humps _anything female_."

"Maybe so, but maybe he doesn't know he's gay."

"Brilliant. I have a gay fuck that's after my girlfriend."

* * *

Next chapter will be about the first night on campus ^^ It'll be fun~!

Firenza, Nurse Kitt, Diamond, Reina, Atticus, Melani, Melody and Harmony - Melody Faith The Fox

Alias and Frost - Lloyd Redgrave

Ballista - Echo-the-Hedgehog

Ordoz - BlueAlpha54

Sulfur and Draken - Destroyahirismix666

Sky - snowwhistle


	4. Haunted

**Crystellagon High: Second Year**

**Chapter 4 - Haunted**

Mikkah sighed as she laid her clothes on her bed. The clothes she had chosen were all black. She sighed again as she lifted her shirts over her head. She looked down and let out a low growl, she was small. She shook her head and went back to getting changed. She reached down for her waist cape chain when she noticed a green glow nearby. She turned around; a light transparent hedgehog was floating by the door. He had glowing green stripes on his head and green eyes. He had white gloves with green cuffs and shoes that matched. Mikkah blinked.

"Excuse me, is this dorm three?"

"...!"

"Uh oh..."

Mikkah let out a loud scream. The ghost flinched and quickly disappeared. Two boys ran to the room and opened the door. One was a tall, handsome-looking pure dark blue wolf, who was quite muscular and had brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a cool white jacket, black long pants and blue sports shoes. He was Leon. The other was a pure silver furred wolf with a black stripe across his ruby red eyes, a scar on his left eye and a red gem on the centre of his forehead. He wore a white shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans, white trainers and ruby red gauntlets on his white gloves. He was Silver Wolf. Mikkah looked at them with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Silver Wolf cried.

"...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERTS!" Mikkah threw a pillow at the door; the boys shut it instantly and let out a sigh.

"Well, she's fine." Silver Wolf laughed.

"Makes you wonder what happened though..." Leon muttered.

"Probably a bug; girls always scream when they see those."

"Yeah, but its Mikkah."

"... Good point."

"You wanna grab something to eat before the kitchen shuts?"

"Sure."

Maria walked past them as they went down the stairs. Maria knocked on Mikkah's door. A crash came from within, Maria's face saddened.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Just a second!" A few seconds later the door opened. Mikkah was wearing a black one piece outfit, her waist cape built into it. She wore a black version of her red and white boots and long black gloves. Her hair was tied back. "Maria?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, I heard you scream."

"Oh, that. It's nothing, really."

"You have faced Acacia, the leader of the Dragons, nothing trivial like a little insect can scare you."

"...I saw a ghost, alright."

"A ghost?"

"Yeah. A ghost."

"Why would there be a ghost here?"

"I don't know, maybe it enrolled." Mikkah laughed. Maria just stood there with a serious face. Mikkah blinked. "There is one enrolled, isn't there?"

"Yep, his name is Ghost and he's in dorm three."

"So that's why he asked me if this was dorm three..."

Meanwhile, Leon and Silver Wolf were hiding behind a wall listening to the girls. Leon looked at Silver Wolf.

"How come girls talk to girls half-dressed normally but when there's a boy around its 'get out, pervert'?"

"Girl thing. And they're embarrassed."

"Oh."

...

A yellow wolf walked through the dark streets, her long blonde hair the most prominent of her features. She wore a custom uniform of many blues. The hat covering her mature face was one of a commander, a black wolf head the symbol on it. Her heels clicked loudly as she walked. She stopped in front a house, she looked at the number. Three. Her cousin's child count. She fixed her cuffs before knocking on the door. The knock was met by loud swearing and crashes. The door opened, a light blue wolf with long black hair tipped with light blue looked at the woman. He wore a long black coat and black pants. A black Mark was proudly shown around his left eye. His yellow eyes widened in fear as he stared into the darkness underneath the woman's hat, a cold blue eye staring back at him. He slammed the door shut, only to have the woman's foot jammed in its way. The man backed away and then ran. The woman laughed as she chased after him, jumping over the couch and on to him. The man struggled to move as he cried for help. The woman continued laughing, her large chest bouncing with each chuckle.

"Is this any way to treat your sweet lil' cousin, Woofy?"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Wulph, Ah said," The woman grabbed his wrists and held him down. "Is this any way to treat your cousin?"

"V-Victoria...!"

...

A white and light blue hedgehog sat down on the floor with four girls, a deck of playing cards in his hand. His quills were in a unique pattern, the opposite of Shadow's. He wore a blue coat with matching pants. He smiled to a yellow three-tailed fox. The girl had diamond highlights up her left side, up her arms and legs and along her tails. Her hair was long and blonde, her fringe blue. She wore jeans and a tight green top and was happily laughing. Next to her was Jazmin, in a black long sleeved tight shirt that stopped above her knees, super short purple shorts, black-purple boots that stopped above her knees and black silk fingerless gloves, and three other women, plus Shadow. One was a bright green hedgefox with pink eyes and shoulder length quills with black streaks and shorter quills hanging down like a fringe. She wore a black shirt, dark denim jeans and black and blue tennis shoes. Another was a bulky polar bear with light blue eyes and short claws. She wore a light light blue short-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans and purple sneakers. The other was a light blue hedgehog with peach skin, messy shoulder length quills and brown eyes. She wore a navy blue long-sleeved shirt, a short-sleeved cerulean coat that was unbuttoned, a brown bandana tied around her neck a grey-blue cap, light blue and white fingerless gloves, jeans and blue and silver rocket shoes. They all gossiped as the boy dealt the cards.

"Mobian Poker, no money bets." The male hedgehog grabbed a bowl of pretzels and equally divided them. "Straight pretzels are five, star pretzels are ten and the knot-type ones are twenty."

"Sweet~!" The fox laughed.

"So, anyone heard anything cute about the school so far?" Shadow asked. "Why the hell am I saying that? Echo, you must know something."

The male hedgehog looked at Shadow while picking up his cards. He scanned them carefully while smiling. "Why do you instantly assume I know something that you don't? I'm just as clueless as the rest of you."

"Bullshit. You and your band of merry women are here for a reason."

"Let's just say that Victoria and Acacia are getting a little too busy for their own good." Echo looked at the fox. "Donna will start."

"I'll put in... Ten!" The yellow fox laughed.

"Fine, be an asshole. Anyone else?" Shadow pouted.

"Well, little miss foxy here is giving me the shits." The hedgefox growled. "Her cute little eyes make me want to puke."

"Hey! Don't diss Donna!" Echo retorted.

"I'll leave you alone if you show me your cards~!" Donna leaned over towards the hedgefox.

"Alright then." She pushed her away with disgust. "I fold." She growled putting down her cards, all junk.

"I didn't want personal opinions, Yuki. I want proper facts or rumours."

"Why do you want information so much, Shadow?" Jazmin asked.

"Classified. I raise to fifteen."

"Oh come on, Shadow! You make a point about finding out information about what's going on around the school and you don't think anyone's going to question it. You're smarter than that." Echo shot.

"I'm not allowed to say, orders from Commander Tower. Same as how you won't tell us what you three are doing here."

"Touché."

"Well, I know that Lacey knows something." The light blue hedgehog smirked. "I call."

"Really?"

"Shut up, Marina." The polar bear shot back at her. "I'll call."

"Why? It could be important~!"

"Spit it up, Lacey." Shadow muttered.

"Well... I overheard Scourge and Hideaka. There's something called Project Crystellagon. I didn't hear much about it but it involved someone _called_ Crystellagon."

"A person called Crystellagon?" Shadow asked. "I've seen that name somewhere..."

"Really? I thought it was just a random name they made up for the school." Echo added.

"Who knows?"

"Dealer calls. Cards?"

"I'll take two." Jazmin said blankly.

"Three for me~!" Donna smiled.

"One." Shadow mumbled as he thought.

"Six." Marina laughed nervously.

"What's the matter, Poker Face?" Yuki glared at her.

"Oh, nothing."

"Really?"

"Four." Lacey grumbled.

"Dealer takes two. Show cards." Everyone laid their cards down. They all suddenly gawked at Marina's cards. She laughed nervously again. "You're kidding me..."

"A FREAKING ROYAL SEVEN!" Lacey cried.

"Well, I got lucky, didn't I?"

...

A coyote/cat was sitting on the lounge looking at her magic cards. She had a white muzzle, white belly and half of her tail was white which ended in a zig zag motion. She wore a grey and white striped turtle neck short sleeve, black converse sneakers, dark purple jeans, black fingerless gloves and white headphones. A hedgehog was nearby watching the TV with Rouge, Knuckles, Frost and Draken. The coyat looked up; a rustling noise had caught her attention. She looked over at the lounge; she noticed a beaver-like tail disappearing behind it. She shook her head and ignored it. She noticed it again when it moved behind the TV. She got up and walked to the TV. She looked around it, blocking the view for the others.

"Hey, Kairu!" Draken yelled. "Get outta the way!"

"Shut up, all you want to see is the whores' boobs." They were watching a modelling show.

"Ahem. There is a lady watching it too." Rouge interjected.

"Yeah, to see what competition you got."

"Actually, I'm in it." Everyone looked at her.

"Really?" Frost asked.

"Yeah." Rouge pointed to the TV. "There I am." Sure enough, Rouge appeared on screen wearing nothing but a very small swimming costume. All the boys stared while Kairu sighed and went back to looking for the mysterious creature. Rouge laughed softly. "You can look, but don't expect anything."

"Can I bang you tonight?" Draken asked. Instantly Rouge whacked him across the room. "I only asked...!"

"I don't do bestiality."

"Hey...! Its three quarters normal...! I'm half-Mobian...!"

"You're still part human."

"At least I'm single, unlike Shadow- AUGH!" Rouge had thrown a small statue that was beside her at Draken, hitting him in the gut. "Ow...!"

"Asshole."

The hedgehog, being silent and ignoring it, stood up. He was Akumuno, a tall, lanky, thin sanguine hedgehog with orange eyes, his skin pale white, his quills similar to Silver's. He wore black jeans, a baby blue shirt with a large dark blue eastern dragon design on it, black fingerless gloves, normal white socks and black spiked shoes similar to Werehog's. He walked over to the cushions beside the TV and reached down. Kairu looked over and tilted her head in question. Akumuno began to hush something as he straightened up. In his arms was a small furry creature. Kairu smiled and laughed a little at the adorable look it was giving them both.

"Aww, it's a...what is it?" Kairu asked.

"It's a platypus. They are native to Down Unda, why it is here is unknown." Akumuno answered.

"Aren't those poisonous?" Frost questioned, eyeing the creature.

"Yes, they have poisonous spurs on their feet, but they only really attack when provoked. This little guy probably was brought to a zoo nearby and escaped. It probably has no idea where it is or how to get to a suitable habitat."

"Maybe we should keep it here?"

"It would be weird to have a platypus running around." Rouge said.

"But this guy has no home, so we have to keep him!" Kairu exclaimed.

"Kairu, go see if you can find some food for him." Akumuno said as he took the platypus to the bathroom.

"Okay~!"

...

Mikkah slid silently through the air vents of Victoria's office, jumping down into the space below. Nobody was there. She looked around; there were monitors on the desk, set up much like Wulph had the previous year. She watched the recording images, noticing Victoria and Wulph on a monitor. She sat down and sighed as she began to go through Victoria's desk.

"Poor Wulph. Only just moved in and already being harassed."

...

Victoria giggled as she twirled Wulph's chest fur around her fingers. Wulph was shaking in pure fear, his eyes closed tightly and small whimpers escaping his lips.

"Aww, come on, Woofy. Don't be so scared. Ah ain't gunna hurt ya'll. Not yet anyway."

"J-just get off m-me!"

"What if ah dun wanna?"

"I-I'll make you!"

"Aww, come on, Wulph. Ya'll know what ya'll like around lil' ol' me. Ya'll wouldn't hurt a fly. But me on the other hand..." Victoria's hands wandered, Wulph instantly tensed. "It makes me happy to know ah scare ya'll so much..."

"J-just leave me alone!"

"Ah will. For now." Victoria got up and turned away. She stood there as Wulph looked up at her. Her foot suddenly flew backwards, kicking Wulph hard in the crotch. He doubled over covering his vital area and crying in pain. "Ya'll so weak, y'know that? Ya'll should never have left the dark side, ya'll were so powerful." She left with a grin on her face.

...

Mikkah was reading some papers when she noticed some loud crashes from outside the office. She quickly stashed the papers down her boots and got up. Mikkah jumped up to the air vent as the door opened. A furious scream came from below. Mikkah scrambled up into the air vent as fast as she could. She cried out when she felt a sharp pain in her right ankle as she was pulled back down. She looked down at her foot; there was a spiked whip around it. She gulped as she looked up into the raging Victoria's sharp, cold blue eyes.

"WHAT ARE YA'LL DOING HERE?" Victoria pulled her whip back and slashed at Mikkah's stomach.

"AHH! I GOT LOST!"

"LIEING SLUT!" Victoria slashed at her again. She looked around, spotting the open draw. Mikkah flinched as Victoria slowly looked back at her. The wolf walked over to the desk and rummaged through its contents. A loud growl escaped her lips; Mikkah got up and jumped for the air vent. Victoria slashed at Mikkah again, wrapping the whip around her right hand and pulling her back. "WHERE ARE MA PLANS?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET SCOURGEY!"

"GET HIM FOR ALL I CARE, I JUST GOT HERE!"

"Hmph. We'll see, runt." Victoria pressed a button on her desk. She sat down and smirked. "Ah'm going to enjoy this _a lot_."

...

Akumuno smiled at the little platypus. Kairu was sitting beside him. They were in the showers; unfortunately for all the students in the school the showers were public with only one toilet cubicle in each bathroom. Kairu poked her finger at the platypus' mouth before feeding it some bread.

"It's so cute when it eats~!" Kairu laughed.

"What should we call it?" Akumuno asked as he stood up and turned the shower off.

"Hmm... I don't know." Kairu replied as she grabbed a towel and wrapped the platypus in it.

"Well... I guess we'll know when we hear it."

...

Mikkah screamed as Scourge jumped on to her and began ripping her clothes off. As soon as he got the one-piece off, he frowned. Victoria leaned back in her chair tilting her head in question.

"What's wrong?"

"Apart from me forgetting she was close to flat, she's got nothing on her."

"Check her other clothes."

"Right." He pulled her gloves off and checked them, nothing. He moved to her boots before noticing a smoky smell. "What's that smell?"

"Ah dunno. If something bursts into flames, let i'." Victoria huffed, swinging around to her monitors. She watched the recorded tapes carefully. Her face instantly turned sour. "Scourge, get her boots off!"

"Yes, sir!" Scourge tore the boots off before they could catch on fire. Mikkah flinched; the papers flew everywhere, confirming her guiltiness. "Oh God, I'm going to enjoy this~!"

"Well...the shortie was stealing ma plans..." Victoria stood up and walked to a cabinet. "And it's only the start of the year..." She opened the door and took out a hand gun. She turned around and threw it to Scourge. He put it against Mikkah's chest. She began breathing deeply as Scourge began to laugh. "Boy! Am ah gonna enjoy this year or wot?"

Scourge fired.

...

"I'll see you guys later!" Echo waved as he left. It was dark and it was late. He wanted to get a good night's sleep for the tryouts. He walked down the dimly lit street with his hands in his pockets. He spotted three people up ahead. He recognised them as Akumuno, Kairu and Amy. He called out to them and waved as he walked quickly to them. "Hey~!"

"Hi, Echo!" Amy greeted. "Guys, this is Echo~!"

"Nice to meet you!" Kairu laughed.

"A pleasure." Akumuno said.

"Wow, you _have_ grown a lot." Echo pointed to Amy's stomach. "I haven't seen you since last year, but you've grown a lot."

"It's only been five months." Amy growled.

"It's grown a lot. You just come from the medical wing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is Diane here yet?"

"Unfortunately. I had to see her instead of Kitt because she was asleep."

"Ouch. She doesn't really like pregnant teenagers. Or pregnant women for that matter."

"I noticed."

Echo stood straight and looked at the creature in Kairu's arms. "And who's this?"

"A stray platypus we found in the dorm~!" Kairu answered cheerfully.

"We're trying to find a suitable home until we can make one here." Akumuno added.

"What about that pond over in the park?"

"We're thinking that would be a good place."

"Good? That place is perfect~!"

"I'll see you later then. Have fun." Echo continued on his way.

Amy smiled; he was a lot more pleasant this time around. She said goodbye to Akumuno and Kairu as she walked to her dorm. She noticed something; her baby was kicking a little, like it was sensing something. Amy looked around, spotted a heap by the stairs to her dorm. She ran to it, Mikkah was curled up with bloody hands over her chest. Amy gasped and knelt by her side.

"Mikkah? What happened?"

"I-it's nothing..."

"Nothing? Your chest is so bloody!"

"It's only a tranq at point blank..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive... I've been shot worse... Can you get me to my dorm...?"

"Of course!" Amy helped Mikkah up and put her left arm around her neck. She helped her walk slowly to the nearby dorm. "What happened?"

"Supposed to be a quick recon... Got caught..."

"Again? Aren't you supposed to be really good at stealthy stuff?"

"I am... But Victoria's different...she's really quick..."

"Cute." Amy looked away. "You know how I found you?" Mikkah shook her head. "My baby kicked."

"Really...? Sorta like Melani when she was in Silver..."

"It's freaky though." Amy stopped. She let go of Mikkah, who leaned against the door. "You sure you can handle yourself?"

"I've crawled back from worse..."

"Okay. Take care of yourself."

"You too..."

Amy walked away; this year was going to be big.


	5. Tryout Session 1

_EDIT: If you haven't noticed, the notice was replaced with the real chapter 4._

* * *

**Crystellagon High: Second Year**

**Chapter 5 - Tryout Session #1**

Sonic yawned as he stretched his arms across his chest, Shadow and Scourge were doing the same thing. It was seven in the morning, the first day of the tryouts. Of course, athletics would be early in the morning. Everyone was in their sport uniform, white shirts with the school name embroidered over the left breast, and black shorts for the boys and black hipsters for the girls. Rouge was arguing with Diamond over the showing of her cleavage. Gabriel, Frost, Charge and Leon couldn't help but notice their chests heaving with each slap they hit each other with. Everybody else was talking quietly as a delicate figure walked towards them. The thin woman was an albino lynx with light brown markings. Her eyes were a soft red, her hair spiked up and her fringe long and straight and parted a little to her left. She wore a yellow and black striped sleeveless hoodie over a red tank top and black denim hot pants, along with a pair of custom red, white and black grinding runners and red gloves that were fingerless but had black fingers for the ring and little fingers. She waved as she stood straight in front of them.

"Hey~! I guess we can start~!" She cooed with a French accent. The woman sighed and drooped, the class ignored her. She stood straight and punched herself in the chest. "HEY!" The class stood at attention. "Thank you. We vill start now, yes? But first I need to take down everyone's names! We vill start with you~!" She pointed at Yuki as she pulled a small notepad and pencil out of her pocket.

"Yuki."

"Sky."

"Leon."

"Ordoz."

"Rouge."

"Diamond."

"Elizabeth."

"Charge."

"Chaos."

"Frost."

"Ordoz."

"Ballista."

"Donna~!"

"Melody.

"Harmony~!"

"Rosetta."

"Sonic."

"Shadow."

"Scourge."

"Gabriel."

The woman checked the list she had written down and nodded with an approving grunt. She walked over to the three hedgehogs.

"You zree can zit down for now, I am saving a special tryout for you."

"Yes, ma'am!" The trio obeyed.

"Now," The lynx turned to the rest of the class. "My name is Blanche, you may call me by my name or by my 'teacher' name, Ms Fleur. Line up please." The class did so. "We vill test how your powers affect your athletic abilities. First up, I believe, is Charge."

"Yes, ma'am!" Charge leaned forward.

"Go!" Charge ran as fast as he could, using his gravitational powers to make himself lighter. "Hmm..." Blanche wrote down some notes beside his name. "Next is...Elizabeth."

"Uh, miss?"

"Yes?"

"I have a problem with this."

"Hm?"

"I have two regu-"

"Ah, yes. You are ze werewolf, yes?"

"Yes, miss."

"I vill still test you now, I vill see you again at eight tonight, is zis okay?"

"That's fine with me."

"Okay, go!"

Elizabeth sprinted away. Blanche took down more notes. "Melody?"

This continued for an hour, testing various skills. Blanche looked at her notes, three names had no notes. She looked up at the three hedgehogs and smiled sweetly as she walked over to them.

"I guess it is time for me to test you zree." Blanche laughed. "You vill race me."

"Uh, no offence, Blanche, but this is us three we're talking about here." Sonic smirked.

"I do know zis. But you do not understand me. I vant to race you through ze town next to ze school. It vill be a parcour race."

"Parcour, eh?" Sonic stood up and rubbed his nose. He offered his hand. "I accept."

Blanche took his hand and smiled again. Shadow huffed. "It's alright with me."

"Me too."

"Now, ze conditions are zat you vill not touch ze ground for more zan a couple of minutes. Ze acception is ze sprint from here to ze town. You vill go from zhere to the other side and back again. To make zis fair for me, you zree will not go faster zan eighty."

"Whatever." Scourge grunted.

"Fine with us." Sonic and Shadow said together.

"I vill be monitoring you, Scourge, as I know not to trust you."

"Hey, I'm sorry if I got sense, lady."

"We vill start in a few minutes." Blanche walked over to Melody and smiled again. She took off her hoodie and handed it to her, then pulled on her gloves and buttoned the straps around her wrists. Blanche smile turned into a smirk.

"Blanche, are you sure you'll be alright? I mean, your condition-"

"I vill be fine, Melody. I 'ave a device attached to my hip that vill alert Kitt if anyzing should 'appen."

"Okay, but I'm just worried. You've been getting worse since you came to Lokata a month ago to adjust to the conditions here."

"I vill be fine, I promise." Blanche gave her a thumbs up as she walked away and lined up with the three boys. Ballista stood beside them with her hand up.

"Ready... Go!" The four bolted towards Lokata.

...

Kitt yawned as she stretched and sat up in her bed. Her room was red and gold, the word luxurious could be used to describe it. Kitt threw the sheets off and got up, covering herself in her robe. She left the room and walked to the bathroom. There she undressed and showered. She sighed sensually as she rubbed her stomach. Tears fell down her face as she thought of what the twins could turn out to be. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Mother Goddess, please let me bear one twin who won't turn out like their father and stay with me..."

"Oh, please! Somebody pass me a bucket."

"What the-!" Kitt turned to look at a light blue hedgehog, her quills tied back, she wore a doctor's uniform. She scowled at Kitt. "Get out!" Kitt cried as she covered her large breasts.

"I was going to offer a full exam now while you're all relaxed, but I knew it was too much to ask." She turned around. Kitt grabbed her arm. "Or am I wrong?"

"Diane, I appreciate it, really. Especially since its way out of character for you."

"Don't push it."

"I'm not. I...I'm just upset about how they'll turn out..."

"Well, if we're lucky, they won't be mini-Mocks."

"I pray to the goddesses every night..."

"Like hell they'll do something."

"Leave them alone, they have a lot on their hands!"

"Oh, shut up and get moving." Diane left.

Kitt sighed and turned the shower off. She wiped herself down and put her robe back on. She grabbed her clothes and followed Diane to the private room and the front of the building. The building they shared was the medical wing of the school and also a small local hospital. Kitt sat down on the bench in the middle of the room and sighed. Diane put on some gloves and turned around. She smirked, making Kitt uneasy.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

After a while and the initial shock, Kitt began to relax. Diane could sense it. She finally took her gloves off and sighed.

"It seems you and the twins are in good health."

"Well, that's good...to an extent."

"We can't have everything. Now get dressed and get to work!"

"Whatever..." Kitt stood up and turned around as Diane left her.

...

It had been an hour since the three hedgehogs and the lynx sped off towards Lokata. Melody, Rouge, Frost, Donna and Leon were waiting anxiously, the others had left, bored with waiting and needing to be at another tryout. A dust trail in the distance caught their attention. First back, unsurprisingly, was Sonic, then Shadow and Scourge. There was no sign of Blanche at all. Melody took a step forward, fearing the worst. Sonic and Shadow looked back as Scourge laughed while walking away.

"Where do you think she is?" Sonic asked.

"Who knows." Shadow answered. "I know she's a very good athlete and very good at parcour. She should have been close behind at least."

"Maybe we should call Kitt?"

"We'll find out, Blanche told me that she has a device on her." Melody interrupted.

"Yes, she is rather weak..." Shadow muttered.

"What do you mean '_weak_'?" Frost questioned.

"She's been ill lately and her being an albino is the cause. She is strong, but also weak."

"The device calls Kitt to her position if she loses consciousness or if she's in a bad way."

"Well, you can all go, I'll stay back and wait for her." Sonic gave them a thumbs up. "I have no other tryouts today, so it's okay."

"If it's fine with you, Sonic." Leon said while crossing his arms behind his head.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Donna laughed. "Oh, I think I'm late!" She ran off.

"We are getting late for the drama tryout..." Rouge added.

"I'll take you there." Shadow said quietly.

"Oh, thank you, Mister Romantic." Rouge laughed as she walked past him, his face going a light red as she teased him.

...

Kitt walked into the reception area and sat at the desk. She sighed as she began typing into the computer. She noticed something, there was nobody around.

"Diane? Diane, you there?" Kitt went back to her computer, looking at the call log. She sighed as she read a single line. "Automated call, Blanche Fleur, outskirts of Lokata. Brilliant."

The doors opened and Diane and two paramedics wheeled Blanche in on a stretcher. Diane was barking orders at the paramedics, who moved Blanche into a public room. Kitt followed them as the paramedics lifted Blanche on to the bed. Diane began attaching her to various machines, finally putting an oxygen mask over her pure face.

"You two can go now."

One of the paramedics was a gothic cat who looked like she had the same personality as Diane, but was quite the opposite at times. The other was a delicate looking lion who appeared to be close to tears.

"I said go!"

The lion quickly ran away, followed by the slow moving cat.

"Geez, Diane, go easy on them!" Kitt walked to Blanche's side. "Lyor looked like he was about to cry!"

"So what? If he isn't tough enough for this job then he's fired. Besides, Kenzi can look after him."

"Changing subject, how's Blanche?"

"She started coughing blood again." Diane shot at Kitt as she pointed to the lynx's bloody chin and chest. "She shouldn't have pushed herself this far!"

"Leave her alone, Diane! She can't help it, she was born like that!"

"Like how you were born a sex kitten?"

"I WASN'T!"

"Really? I seem to recall a file on you saying that you are a daughter of a prostitute who is now dead and actively took money for sex until you were sixteen."

"I might of, but that was because I was in a bad situation. I was born into poverty, you have a problem with that, bitch?"

"No, just that you're still such a slut, even when you're pregnant."

"HOW AM I-!"

"Your dress is a little low." Kitt looked down at her large chest, it had slipped down and was showing a lot of fur. Kitt, flustered, pulled it up roughly.

"It slipped!"

"Sure it did." Diane turned away.

"Are you so insecure that you have to pick on and yell at everyone you meet?"

"No, I just hate people like you, Aridian whore."

"At least I'm not a Trojan whore!"

Diane turned around. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Trojans are born with chests and hips, Aridians grow them like normal people!"

"So? It just means we have a better, more favourable gene pool. Aridians are weak, even their genetics fail."

"SHUT UP!" Kitt swung at Diane, the hedgehog caught the cat's fist and pushed it back. Kitt glared at her, but flinched when Diane returned it. "Shut up...!"

"I know how you can get in your condition, so I'll make this quick. Aridians are scum, Trojans are advanced in every way compared to your shitty nation. Stop trying to protect something you can't and forget about it." Diane spat at her as she pushed her back.

Kitt took a step back. She was crying silently with her head hung in shame. "At least we try...at least we do our best...at least we care!" Kitt turned around and was about to leave when Diane grabbed her tail and squeezed it tightly. Kitt howled at the feeling.

"Do not tell me I don't care! I serve my nation and my people, I do my job to a high standard, if people don't like my personality then they can get fucked! Unlike you, I'm dedicated!"

"And unlike you, I risk my life for my nation! But I've lost it...ever since I joined on with Crystellagon I've lost my place on their side...my people have lost a valuable source of information...AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ENEMY!"

"_My_ enemy?"

"Yes, M-M-M..Mo… is Trojan, he made me pregnant and I've lost a lot of respect!"

"And diginity, pride, honour, pretty much everything you haven't had since you became a sex kitten."

"SHUT UP!" Kitt ripped her tail out of Diane's hand and tried to throw another punch, collapsing into her arms instead. Kitt coughed as she breathed heavily.

"You should shut up and call it quits before you do anymore damage to yourself, or your babies." Diane scowled as she dragged the cat to her room. She lifted her on to her bed and covered her in the blankets. "I can take care of things, just get some rest and calm down! We'll call a truce while you relax." Diane left.

Kitt rolled on to her side and sniffed. "Stupid whore...Aridia is powerful...why would you be here with Echo if we weren't...?"

...

Atticus sighed as he walked into a class room. Amy, Rouge, Mikkah, Magenta, Marina and Storm were all chatting away. Silver, Blaze and Tikal were playing with Melani. Hideaka and Gabriel were both talking about evil plans. Jazmin and Vix were quiet. Echo, Donna and Chaos were happily chatting away too. Draken was leering at Storm, who was becoming uneasy at the feeling of being watched. Melody and Silver Wolf were also being quiet. Atticus cleared his throat, everyone silenced.

"I guess you're all here for the drama tryout. Write down your name on this paper as I talk about what we're going to do today." Atticus took out a paper from a notepad in his coat pocket and a pen and handed them to Amy.

"Today is just a basic thing; just act something from the top of your head. As for you three," Atticus pointed at Hideaka, Draken and Rouge. "Keep it PG."

"I can't help it if what I act off the top of my head is kinky." Hideaka laughed.

"You can have people help you, it'll count for their act too, and no you can't use Melani unless you're her parents." He looked over at Draken. "Draken, you can start us off. And remember, PG."

"Yeah, yeah." Draken stood up and walked to the middle of the group, right in front of Storm. "OH, how I have searched for such a jewel. My heart has explored various options, but now, I know it can only be you." Draken leaned down to Storm and held her chin delicately. "My dear rose, Rosetta, I cannot resist you anymore, kiss me~!" Draken leaned in, Storm groaned and punched him hard in the nose. Draken held it as he smirked. "Hard to get, eh? Two can play at that game." Draken moved forward again, stopping when he had a sword pointing at his throat. Melody had her eyes closed in annoyance. Storm smirked as she got up and swung her hips around teasingly as she moved away. Draken sighed and shrugged. Melody withdrew her sword and smirked.

"You can't touch what you don't deserve, hornbag."

"Damn straight." Storm added.

"You got me there. I'll still get her though." Draken walked back to his spot and sat down. Atticus nodded and smiled.

"Not bad, although I don't think part of that was acting. Draken, Melody and Rosetta are done, next will be...Gabriel."

"Yes, sir." The echidna stood up and walked to the middle. He cleared his throat. "Oh, dear Planterra, how will I ever let her know how I feel? I have loved her since the day I laid my emeralds on her jades. Her natural beauty has teased at me since that day. She is as shy as a child, but as hot as a star. My heart, soul and body long for hers. But now she is with another man and with child...alas, I still yearn for her, but know that I would be better to leave a happy family be. If only I could tell her I was sorry for the biggest mistake I could ever make. If she could ever find it in her heart to forgive me...I would be forever grateful and curb my lust for her, all for her sake." Gabriel bowed and sat down. Mikkah was looking away as her face went a red hot colour. Atticus noticed it and took mental notes.

"That was very good, Gabriel! I must remember to give you roles that have emotional speeches. Hideaka?"

"Sir?" Mikkah raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"For the sake of asking, would we be able to act twice if included unexpectedly?"

"I don't see why not."

"Oh, goodie." Hideaka laughed as he walked straight to Mikkah. "Let me confess my love, my beautiful flame. Your body makes mine as hot as yours, I can't stop thinking about you, we are meant to be! Kiss me, my love!" Hideaka forced a kiss on to Mikkah's lips. The girl blushed again and tried to push him away, eventually tiring and kicking him in the crotch. Hideaka groaned as he backed away. "You've got kick, baby. I like that about you."

"Sit down, Hideaka." Atticus glared at him.

"Yes, sir." Hideaka bowed and sat down.

"Next...Silver?"

The rest of the acts went cleanly, thankfully. Atticus eventually stood up and thanked the students for turning up and allowed them to leave. Echo and Donna both stayed behind.

"Echo, what can I do for you and your lovely friend?"

"I was just wondering how your team's going."

"We've gotten into the school easily, just like everyone else. Lucas has been hard at work trying to hack into the system and gather a good list of access codes. Blanche has been doing night sweeps when she's well enough."

"Ah, yes, Blanche. I heard she's in hospital again."

"Really? I hadn't. I guess I've been too busy getting us set up here."

"Diane told me she's been coughing up blood again."

"Shit, really? I guess I'll have to let her rest and lay off the night sweeps."

"Apparently my brother, Sonic and Scourge were racing her through town for their athletics tryout."

"I've told her repeatedly not to push herself. She worse than any other albino I've known."

"Unfortunately. I thought she had that sorted out."

"I did too. I guess it's just the climate here that's made her worse. She was in Troy for a long time before moving here."

"Yes... What about Lola?"

"Lola's been doing all she can do with the boys to get information out of them. She hates it, but she does it because it will eventually pay off."

"Good, good. You don't mean...you know?"

"No. We're keeping that plan _way_ in reserve for Hideaka and Scourge."

"Hm... Atticus, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How's Firenza?"

"Firenza? She's fine."

"No, I mean...how is she?"

"What, in bed?"

"No, no. I already know that, no thanks to Mock and Violet. I mean, going out with someone. Her husband's death hit her hard and she was always crying when she was having sex."

"Oh, right. No, she's been fine. She's been very happy, she has her moments, but she's been fine. I haven't noticed her crying during sex."

"Maybe it's because you remind her of her husband." Donna spoke up.

"What?"

"I heard that women who've lost their partners get better if they're with someone they can trust, someone they can relate with or someone that reminds them of their partner."

"Really? Am I that like Trakito?"

"Apparently." Echo shrugged.

"Oh, yes. That reminds me, the first push is within a fortnight. We'll be working with Team P-Wood and Team Dark in the push."

"Good. Carry on. Just come to me if you need anything." Echo and Donna walked away.

...

A group of girls gathered on the fields, all were talking quite loudly. Nearby, Draken, Scourge, Gabriel, Hideaka and Shadow were sitting in the stands. A woman walked towards the group of girls, she was a busty tan bovine with dark brown 'socks and gloves' and ear tips, her ears were long and little white horns peeked through her long auburn hair, which was tied up in a long braid reaching her hips. She wore a unique blue outfit. It had a short dress which is slit on both sides and edged with light blue, a sash over her left shoulder which went around her hip in a belt that was light blue. She also had small metal shoulder plates, blue detached sleeves with silver rings, light blue gloves that had the Trojan Knighthood marking on the left glove and blue boots edged with light blue and had steel covering the toes. Her hair was tied with light blue rings. She stopped in front of the group and put her hands on her hips.

"Right!" The woman had a thick Spanish accent. "My name is Lola Amada Amata. I will be leading the cheerleaders for this year. As a cheerleader, you are expected to attend all sporting events and must wear the cheerleading uniform. You are still allowed to join sporting teams. Everybody line up and we will begin."

"Yo, Lola!" Scourge called from the stands. "Show us some moves!"

"Does anybody have a stiletto?"

Rouge stepped forward and handed her a red pair. "I was planning on wearing this after school to Chaos Café for my interview, but since it's for a good cause."

"Thank you, Rouge." Lola aimed one at Scourge; she threw it, barely missing the top of his head. "That was a warning. Say one more thing and my aim will improve."

"Geez!"

"Now, it could be dance or just a normal cheerleading routine. Begin!" The group of women began performing, albeit randomly. Lola watched on, taking mental notes. A few minutes later, she called for them to stop. "Names please." She took out a pad and pen.

"Rouge."

"Amy."

"Elizabeth."

"Brea."

"Diamond."

"Donna."

"Blaze."

"Maria."

"Melody."

"Lacey."

"Harmony~!"

"Donna~!"

"Rosetta."

"Tikal"

"Issaru."

"Ashley."

"We will meet on Friday afternoons, straight after school."

"Yo, Lola~!" Scourge called again. "Why don't you show the little girls how to do it?"

"Yes. Why don't I?" Lola smirked before pouting and huffing as she stormed over. The girls gathered and watched in great interest. Scourge smirked as Lola walked straight to him. She climbed on to his lap, her legs either side of him. Scourge blushed lightly as he put a hand on her backside and squeezed. Lola pushed her chest forward, Scourge gladly took her breasts in his face. Lola held his free hand and placed it on her now red cheek, she smirked, Scourge flinched. Her grip tightened on his hand to an unbearable level. Scourge hissed as he tried to pull his hand free. "Last warning, or I will break pretty much every bone in your body. Is this clear?"

"Chhsll!" Scourge cried, muffled by Lola's large chest. Lola got up, also making Scourge do the same. She laughed softly before hip-swinging him down to the bottom of the stand. The girls laughed as Scourge sat up and scowled. She would pay for that. Lola huffed as she walked down the stands.

"Girls, dismissed." The girls slowly left, Lola had stormed away before them all. The boys had gone down to Scourge.

"That was quite a show, Scourge-san." Hideaka smirked.

"Shut up, Hideaka."

"How was it?" Draken asked. "Were they cushions or rocks?"

"They were plump and as soft as a baby's ass."

"Thighs and ass?"

"So good I wanted to pound her right then and there."

"[fucking hell], I'd love to nail that." Hideaka laughed.

"Well, I might. Just to put her in her place."

"Oooh, I want in."

"How do you think I can pull it off?"

"Lola gets drunk often." Gabriel spoke up.

"Really?" Scourge smirked. "I might just pop into Rosie's place tomorrow night to check up on my favourite heffa."

...

Wulph huffed as he sat down. In front of him was a group of students. Shadow, Maria and Tikal were talking with Diamond watching on with jealousy. Tails, Silver, Blaze and Silver Wolf were chatting happily. Scourge and Gabriel were talking quietly and grinning evilly. Gin, Natalia, Storm and Ash were just sitting around looking bored. Wulph cleared his throat, everyone but Scourge and Gab looked at him. Wulph sighed and grabbed a book. He threw it at Scourge, barely missing. Scourge growled, quickly silencing from the deadly look Wulph gave him.

"_Thank you_, Scourge. You lot are the only ones who've turned up. Everyone going for an SRC position, please stand and say your name." Wulph took out a pen and pad.

"Miles Prower."

"Blaze."

"Tikal."

"Silver Wolf."

"Okay... Tails, you're representing years seven and eight. Silver Wolf, eleven and twelve. Now...you two. I think we'll split, hopefully we'll get two other people so we can split the others. Blaze, take year nine, Tikal year ten.

"I can pull double duty if you'd like." Shadow raised his hand.

"No, we need prefects. SRC, sit down, prefects, stand up." Everyone else stood as the four tens sat. "Names."

"Shadow."

"Silver."

"Scourge."

"Ash."

"Gabriel."

"Rosetta.

"Gin."

"Natalia."

"Silver Wolf."

Wulph finished writing down. "Welcome everyone. We'll be having meetings every month."

...

"What's Wulph's status?"

A tall Overlander with long dark green hair was sitting at a desk doing her nails. She wore a red and black dress, a unique golden crown, red eyeliner and dark green lipstick. Her cold yellow eyes looked up at Victoria. Beside the wolf was an Overlander runt. He was bald with six hairs remaining on his head and his nose was bigger than his head. He wore what looked like a green version of Eggman's outfit. Victoria smirked.

"He's a weak submissive bitch, just like he was when his brother was still alive."

"I wouldn't underestimate him, Your Highness." The runt spoke up. "Before he left us and while he was pretending to still be on our side, he was powerful. He can easily take on anything we throw at him."

"What would you recommend, Victoria?"

"I recommend we keep a close eye on him. There's no way to know what he might do. Plus I can keep a leash on him, literally if need be."

"I like what you've done with your voice. It sounds much more regal without the accent."

"Thank you."

"Your Majesty, why should we trust an animal with something like this?"

"Because, Snively," Victoria leaned down, fully showing her cleavage to him and making him blush a little. "Ah know ma lil' cousin an' his body like tha back o' ma hand. Do no' tell me Ah can' do sumthin' ya'll hairless monkeys can do."

"Both of you. Snively, majority of Mobius' population are animals. Learn to live with it. And Victoria is a valuable asset. Who else is more qualified to take over our Howling Wolf Army than the founder's cousin?"

"Hmph."

"Daim straight, runt boy."

"Shut up, furball."

"Victoria, continue with close observation, but _not_ close enough to get in his pants, thank you very much."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And keep the other nosy animals at bay, I don't want any infestations."

"So I get to do whatever I can do to stop them from advancing?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Iron Queen Regina." Victoria couldn't help but grin. _Oh, ! Time to have sum real fun! Look out, boys, Ah'm gunna get ya'll!_


End file.
